1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goggle type display device system worn by a user on the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, goggle type display devices worn by a user on the head are gaining popularity. Those goggle type display devices, also called as HMDs (head mount displays), have lenses for magnifying an image to form its virtual image and a display devices, such as liquid crystal panels, arranged in a shorter distance than the focal distance of the lenses. A user observes a display on the liquid crystal panels through the lenses to have the magnified image. Thus, in spite of smallness of the devices, the user can enjoy a large screen display.
However, the user, observing the virtual image through the lenses, will have very sore eyes. If this eyestrain lasts while untreated, in the worst cases, user's eyesight may be damaged even by a short time use, which is a problem with those display devices.